A Brother's Bond
by StokinDembers
Summary: It'd taken Victor Creed a long time to admit it, but yes... he'd felt rejected and abandoned by James all those many years ago. Jimmy had failed to recognize the importance of staying united as brothers, forsaking family for his piddly moral ideals. Didn't he know it took a lot more than simply walking away to break a brother's bond...? (Based on Wolverine Origins scenes. R&R)
1. The Bar

_Hi yall _

_Was watching Wolverine: Origins for the upteenth time and got inspired to write something about the brothers. May continue with more segments later if asked, but for now this is a solo one shot. Hope yall enjoy it! _

* * *

**_A Brother's Bond_**

* * *

"Yur not from round here are you?"

The night was still young for the farm locals around here, and it was in this old barn pub that a few had gathered, one among them being the darkly cloaked man sitting on a bar stool who now glanced up at the bartender addressing him. Victor Creed had been casually scraping lines into the wood bar counter with his ludicrously long finger nails. He didn't enjoy public very much. They tended to point out the obvious. None the less, he grinned a knowing, amused smile which revealed startlingly long canines.

"What gave me away?" Victor asked with a sneer. The bartender reacted rather startled and stepped back a pace. Creed was still smiling, his sharp claws lingering over his art work. Creed never considered himself the best artist, but the smiley face he'd scratched into the wood bar was something to do while he waited. Tricking his brother so cruelly had never been something he thought he'd ever do, but times changed. And heaven knew they had a lot of time. In fact, death wasn't anywhere in near sight for either of them. But Jimmy would still fight, and he'd fight with a rage like no other. No doubt he'd truly loved that woman in whom Victor had been assigned to 'kill'.

Too bad.

Then, he heard it. Footsteps. Hard ones, practically stomping into the dirt ground. They were maybe 100 paces off outside beyond the barn doors, but they were coming fast. And that smell... Victor wouldn't mistake that scent in a million years. That was Jimmy boy alright. It had been a while since Victor had seen his brother and he doubted it would be a pretty reunion. In the next moment a thought sprang into the mutant's head. Victor's eyes were still locked on the bartender.

"You got insurance on this place?" Victor inquired curiously, a suddenly serious look in his eyes.  
"Insurance?" The bartender responded as if it were a foreign concept, "No," he shook his head.  
"Too bad," Victor's face briefly exhibited pity, tilting his head with a small shrug. In the next moment a loud shout erupted the calm silence of the barn.  
"**_VICTOR_**!"  
The barn doors burst open with brute force.  
And so it began.

Victor Creed turned leisurely around on the bar stool to face his brother's call.  
"Well, well, well," he spoke calmly, "look what the cat dragged in,"

Jimmy stared hard at him, feet planted, head angled down menacingly, dark eyes glassed with fury under his dark brows. The bartender shifted nervously, shot glass in hand.  
"Guys, whatever this is... take it outside," he pleaded, motioning towards the door. The two brothers ignored him.

"Run," was Jimmy's advice to those around them, "Run hard, run far, run fast," he directed, three spiked bones protruding slowly from each of his knuckles. Wisely, the people listened. Victor waited, eyes still locked on his target as people jumped from their seats, clearing from their tables and splitting out the doors. Even the bartender was gone. When they were alone, Victor grinned. Jimmy was furious.

"I want to know why," Jimmy's voice was low and cold. Victor's smile broadened.

"Why?" he chuckled and rose from his seat to start pacing forwards, closing the distance between them, "You never call, you don't write... how else am I supposed to get your attention?" he questioned, a darkness welling up within his eyes as he stared his brother down with a wicked smile of satisfaction. The fuse was lit. Jimmy wasn't going to hold anything back, but neither would Victor. Jimmy no doubt was acting out of the need for vengeance... but Victor? He was acting out of the sheer rebelliousness which sprang from the pain of abandonment.

It'd taken Victor Creed a long time to admit it, but yes... he'd felt rejected and abandoned by James all those many years ago. Jimmy had gotten soft, cold footed, and cowardly. But the biggest pain of all was that he had failed to recognize the importance of staying united as brothers, forsaking family for his piddly moral ideals. Well, Jimmy was foolish to have done such a thing. Didn't he know it took a lot more than simply walking away to break a brother's bond...?

* * *

_Thanks for taking the time to read! Please review and if you're interested in me writing more parts let me know! _

_-StokinDembers _


	2. The Fight

**_No reviews?! Not a single one? Ug... You guys are tough! Well I have a few followers at least, and though they have not offered any indication of their excitement for me to continue, I figured I would go ahead and write a second part. Hopefully this one will coax out a couple comments! _**

* * *

A Brother's Bond: The Fight

* * *

The thrill of an opponent who could actually present a real challenge was the kind of solace Creed had been longing for. Many decades had passed and with them came zero fulfillment of his insatiable desire for violence. The missions were always over too quickly, the challenges requiring minimal effort to success. It drove him utterly mad. Often, Victor Creed would long for another world war, just so he could join and his burning passion to kill would finally be appeased and done with! But no, it was an animalistic instinct that only grew in ferocity the longer Creed left it idle.

He was convinced nothing in the world would cure him of this primal need for blood. It was a part of him that he felt bitterly enslaved towards, a mad obsession which he obliged but despised with the sickest hatred. He wanted freedom, but could not muster the inner strength it would take to defy his own nature. Now another fight was presenting itself. Perhaps this one would appease his addiction for a few days. Victor Creed would relish this long awaited confrontation with his brother...

When time to throw down the gloves finally came, Victor held nothing back. He embraced the surge of adrenaline that raced like electricity through his bones and lept forward, bounding in a full on collusion that sent both of them splintering through the bar's barn door. Victor's senses heightened ten times in his raging stupor, the smells, the sounds, all of it he could get drunk on. And the best part was, he knew Jimmy could handle what ever he dished out, and recover.

They were both mutants whose bodies could naturally regenerate cells and heal at rapid speeds. They could beat the crap out of one another all night and be standing without a single injury the next day. It was only because of this knowledge that Victor didn't hesitate to deal out damage. But Jimmy wasn't hesitating either. They both needed this. They both needed to give in to the anger they each felt gnawing at their insides and set it all free from their systems.

And that's exactly what they did.

They punched, scratched, stabbed, kicked, wrestled, tumbled and screamed in agony until finally the winner was evident. And indeed, it was Creed.

Jimmy was greatly out of practice, no where near up to par as far as his skills were concerned. It was slightly sad, considering Victor had been looking forward to a bit more of a challenge. As Jimmy lay on the floor, groaning and trying to recover for a second wind, Victor watched him in pity.

"I hate to say it Jimmy, but frankly, I'm a little disappointed," he confessed, pacing slowly.

Stupidly, Jimmy took the bate, and began to stand, even more infuriated than he'd been when they'd started. Even so, Victor knew Jimmy was too out of shape and practice to be of any real threat.

"Stay down," Victor advised, giving his half brother a chance to submit without further punishment.

Ultimately, Jimmy didn't listen, and his defeat was no doubt to blame on the soft way he'd been living the last several years. Having the rich comfort of a home and a woman to share it with only served to weaken a man, and lucily, neither of which had Victor ever gotten to experience. Perhaps it was that revelation alone that had caused Victor to look down at his battered and broken brother, lying beaten on the train tracks and feel one last wave of anger. Jimmy's long, rigid claws currently were still protruded from his knuckles and rested over the train rail, making it all too easy for Victor's next move. With a vicious sneer, he hiked up his boot to deliver a final, harsh stomp, directly cracking his brother's bone claws and extracting a howl of pain from his mouth.

Victor Creed's work here was done. He'd thought perhaps he might be subject to a tiny sting of guilt after obliterating his brother the way he had, but in truth, Victor felt like Jimmy had gotten what he deserved for having abandoned him all those years ago.

Maybe, now that debts had been settled, Victor's begrudging heart would be open to finally letting some of his long festering hate go...

* * *

_**Okay, there was part two. Most likely, I'm going to take lots of creative advantages and stray from the mere movie material I've written so far in the future. In truth, I'm writing this as a redemption story, which though it is dark right now it will gradually become lighter! So hopefully you at least enjoyed the read and would like to comment? That would be very nice! **_

_**-StokinDembers**_


	3. Concerns

_**Okay readers,  
Here is where I shall begin taking a few creative liberties in some behind the scene confrontations! I hope yall don't mind! :D **_

* * *

**A Brother's Bond: **Concerns**  
**

* * *

Major William Stryker was definitely pleased with the way his plans were proceeding. Victor Creed could see it on the smug little whelp's face. The military man saw his plans as full proof, but only a true moron would think it actually possible to subdue Jimmy and use him as some sort of pet for his own purposes. However, Stryker would find that out for himself soon enough. If one thing was an absolute certainty, it was that the Creed brothers could not be tamed.

"Taking away his largest sense of security was the perfect push needed to drive him to the edge and into my control," Stryker spoke confidently, circling around his newest scientific invention. Victor didn't know what the device was, nor did he even care. All he cared about was receiving his part of the bargain.

"Whatever, just give me what we agreed," Victor demanded, his patience wearing thin. Adamantium enforced bones had sounded like a pretty good trade for the tricking and bringing in of his younger brother. In fact, it would be _well_ worth it.  
"You'll get what's due, but only after James is securely under my power," Stryker responded coolly, "Besides, he is a necessary component to this project's success. We will need him as the first test subject,"

Victor let out a low, displeased growl. He didn't like being kept waiting.

"Patience Victor," Stryker admonished carefully, "You're time will come soon enough. For now, I have another string of assignments for you. Out of the several I am sending you after next, there is one mutant boy in particular by the name of Scott Summers whose powers will be useful for Project X. His info and location I've just sent to your phone," he stated, pressing the touch screen on his own cellphone with a quick thumb, "I recommend you leave as soon as possible," Stryker finished, sending Victor away with a nod in the exit's direction.

Victor didn't appreciate being ordered around like a dog but he also wasn't going to break this deal all because of a bit of pride. He would tolerate the military man for now... until Victor had what he wanted...

Creed turned to stalk off, his long black coat flapping behind him. The hidden laboratory in which Stryker was conducting his secret experiments was situated on Three Mile Island. It was a nice, private structure which allowed them to opperate without discovery and to hold however many prisoners required in order to finish this Weapon XI project. Several helicopters and vehicles were stationed at the facility's landing pad for use. Creed was now heading that direction to borrow a van. From the info sent to his phone, this Summer's kid wasn't too far.

As he walked down the laboratory's corridors the distinct scent of a woman entered into his nostrils. A moment later, she appeared up ahead in the hall. Kayla Silverfox stood with folded arms and had fixed on Victor one of her most intense stares. It was no secret around the base that the two didn't get along very well. Victor continued his approach.

"Is Stryker sending you on another milk run?" she questioned coldly.  
"I don't think that's any of your business," Victor replied with a snarl, pushing past her.  
"Can't you see that Stryker is out of his mind?" Kayla questioned earnestly, pursuing him hastily.  
"His mental state is not my concern," Victor answered easily.  
"He's gone to far! Enslaving innocent mutants all for the purpose of a super weapon isn't right! How can you stand by and let this happen, much less be there at his beck and call to do his dirty work? Have you no heart at all?" she questioned in fury.

Victor stopped walking to turn his head and take an intimidating step closer towards her. He towered above her, chin raised, with his dark eyes piercing down into the depths of her soul.

"Having no heart at all, is better than having to nurse a broken one," he countered lowly.

Kayla was taken slightly back by this, her eyes fluttering down to stare at her feet. She knew Creed was speaking of her own part in having tricked James into loving her, than making him believe she was killed. Even if her service to Stryker was in exchange for her sister's freedom, it didn't change the fact that guilt gnawed away inside of her every day at the memory of Jimmy and the heart ache she had willingly caused him. She swallowed, willing the water in her eyes to evaporate.

"How was he...?" she asked weakly.

Victor grinned. She was still concerned. How _petty_.

"Before or _after_ I beat the crap out of him?" he inquired in amusement. Kayla lifted her eyes to glare sharply up at him.  
"_Before_..." she grit out in anger. Victor glanced up thoughtfully, as if having to recall, and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"I'd say he was rather mad," he stated, then turned aside to continue walking. Kayla stared after him as he walked, upset with the lack of an answer he'd given, and too scared to press him further. She stayed put, listening to Creed's heavy boot falls as he turned a corner out of sight.

* * *

**_Well...? What do you think? Good? Not good? Please leave a review and let me know! :D_**


	4. Hunting

**_Hi readers!  
Thank you so much for checking back in! I'm updating more frequently now so yay! I'm trying to FINISH the stories that I've started for the poor people I've left hanging so long, and this story is one of them. So yes, the chapters will be coming much faster! I believe this story will only go to 6 chapters though, so it wont' be too long of a read. _**

**_Anyway, please enjoy!_**

* * *

**A Brother's Bond**: Hunting

* * *

Out of all the other mutants in which Victor Creed had been sent to hunt, the boy called Summers had been the most interesting of his prey. Never before had Victor encountered a mutant with his kind of powers before. None the less, the result of Summer's putting up a fight had ended in the same way as all the others Creed had captured within the last week...

Even before Stryker had come on scene, shortening Victor's play time and infuriating the feral for having stolen the privilege and honor of ending the hunt personally, Creed had had everything under control. The only redeeming aspect about Stryker's unexpected arrival on scene was that Victor had been so generously informed that once again Jimmy was causing issues. Victor wasn't surprised. This was _Jimmy_ after all. What else was to be expected?

Currently, Scott Summers was bundled with hands and feet tied, eyes blind folded and shivering from fear in the back of the bouncing van. Creed watched the young man from the rear view mirror with eyes narrowed in disgust. What had happened to the new generation of mutants these days? So weak, so helpless? Why were they not learning how to master and use their powers to their advantages instead of trying to hide and ignore them? As far as Victor was conserned, these pathetic mutants deserved to be kept behind bars and away from the world. They didn't deserve the abilities fate had delt them and should be kept from breeding to prevent the spreading of more mutant weaklings.

The street light up ahead flashed from yellow to red, and Victor applied pressure to the breaks, growling impatiently. The sooner he got this kid back to Three Mile Island, locked safely away, the sooner Victor could enjoy having the rest of the evening to himself with a cold beer in one hand, a tv remote in another.

"Where..." Victor glanced back up to the rear view mirror, watching Summer's lips quiver as he attempted speech, "Wh...where are you taking me?" the boy asked, voice cracking.

Victor knew better than to give out names or locations to his hostages before they were acturally arrived at their final destination.

"No use asking kid, you'll find out soon enough" Victor replied gruffly. The light turned green and Victor stomped on the gas, sending the van into a quick lurch forward, uncomfortably jostling the boy further. After a long moment of deliberation, Summers spoke again.

"Who are you then?"  
"A mutant, like you, only I'm not a complete and utter disgrace to our race," he snapped, unable to keep the disgust from his tone, "I actually learned to _embrace_ my unique qualities and I get payed a lot to use them," Victor grunted, a slight grin on his face. Summers didn't hesitate in responding this time.

"My powers are fairly new to me. It's not my fault I don't know how to use them," he defended himself.  
"Well I'd suggest you learn and fast, because you won't like where we're going," Victor growled back. That made Summers pale. Silence engulfed them for a couple minutes, nothing but the whine of the engine and the shifting of gears filling the air.

Victor took the time to wonder silently what was going on with Jimmy now. Stryker had no doubt already given any and every sad excuse for the trickery that had taken place, and would probably _still_ be looking for ways to lure James back. But if Jimmy was smart, he wouldn't keep clear the hell away. Stryker was a dirt bag, and a sly one at that. If Creed could sense ill will on Stryker from just looking at him, Jimmy should have noticed it from the very beginning. But then again, James had been unwise enough to get himself attatched to a woman.

"Why me?"

Summers suddenly broke the quiet with his anxious voice to ask the enevetable question. Every other one of the mutants had asked the same thing. Victor would tell Summers just what he'd told the others.  
"Why you?" Victor responded, "You'll be asking yourself that the rest of your life kid..."

...

A few days had passed since Victor had brought in the Summer's kid. He'd spent his time wandering the base, supervising the lab scientists and making sure their reluctant patients behaved themselves, and preforming more of Stryker's orders. Creed was becoming extremely irritated however, for he was _still_ waiting for Major Stryker to update him on Project X, and if the testing had gone as planned. All that had been said to him about Jimmy was that he'd escaped and was now on the run, his whereabouts currently unknown. However, if Jimmy had gone through the procedure successfully, then when did Creed get his turn at the adamantium? That was what Stryker had promised him in turn for his services and Creed had been waiting patiently long enough!

"_Patience_, Victor," Stryker was using that "calm down and be rational" voice of his. Oh how it drove Creed up the wall with pent up frustration.

"You will get your turn, but we need to have James fully apprehended first. Currently, we still don't have an idea of his location, but another pressing matter has risen to the surface," Stryker explained casually. Creed told himself he was only listening for this long and hadn't yet detached the Major's head from his shoulders because he was itching for another hunt. He was going stir crazy stuck inside this metal prison and demanding he have his procedure now wouldn't appease the restlessness that currently plagued him.

"The mutant that escaped our prison a couple months ago... Remy LeBeau," Stryker continued carefully, clearly surprised and relieved that Victor hadn't decided to loose his temper and get violent.

_As he should be,_ Victor growled inwardly.

He could snap this military man's neck _any_ time he wanted to, and it was best that Stryker not forget that.

"LeBeau is becoming a major security threat and needs to be taken down. We think we finally have a lead on his whereabouts and it is crucial that you take care of him right away..." Stryker finished.  
"And what of Jimmy? You gonna tell me exactly what happened with him? Because you've been rather quiet on that subject..." Victor growled. Stryker would give him the details _now_. There would be no skirting around it.

Stryker hesitated a long moment. Finally, after enduring Creed's penetrating glare for a good thirty seconds, he spoke.

"James Howlett escaped _after_ the procedure... It was successful. It was after overhearing words I wish he'd not heard spoken, he broke out and made a run for it. Zero tracked him down only to be killed, letting James slip through our fingers once more," Stryker informed.

Creed hadn't ever much liked Zero. The bullet brain had a problem with getting on peoples nerves, _his_ in particular. He wasn't sad or surprised to hear that Jimmy had rid the world of the marksman. However, this was the second time James had been slapped with betrayal within the past few months, which meant he would be ten times harder to deal with now... Victor growled in displeasre at the news as he calculated all the new risks inside his head.

"James will return to our radar sooner or later. He's too angry with you, and with me," Stryker assured, "And when he does we'll be ready for him. But right now I need you to eliminate LeBeau from the picture. He is first on our priority list," Strkyer ordered. Victor Creed sighed. He would comply... for now. But as soon as Jimmy was back in Stryker's grip... the adamantium was _his_...

* * *

**_Okay, these are getting longer and longer! Oh well! It's going well don't you think? Please let me know if you're liking this story! I know it's not extremely original, lol, since you guys probably already know the end, but I have enjoyed putting my own spin on things! It was such a great movie, I just hope I'm doing these characters justice! :D _**

**_BTW, I fixed a few things in this chapter in particular because I watched the movie again and realized I had to switch a couple aspects around to make it canon! Of course, not EVERYTHING is canon, considering I'm taking some creative liberties, but still! I want to be as accurate as possible!_**

**_And, I'm begging you, PLEASE REVIEW! If you love what you're reading, let me know! It makes me feel so good to know my work isn't going unnoticed! _**


	5. Outmatched

**Okay, here you are!**

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Truth be told I got bored of the story and wanted to write my others, but I'm back now and I've realized I may need to actually write 7 chapters, to keep from rushing things on too hastily! Any who, hope you enjoyed the update and I'll be back with more soon!  
Also, do me a big favor and send more reviews! :D **

* * *

**A Brother's Bond: **Outmatched

* * *

It was too good. Too juicy. On his way to apprehend the infamous Remy Lebeau, Victor Creed had stumbled across old John Wraith, aka: Kestrel. The tellaporter clearly hadn't been expecting to see him, making the game of cat and mouse a thousand times easier. John sometimes had his moments where his powers could actually catch Victor off guard, but there weren't many. Victor knew John's moves way too well. The fight was over hardly before it began. Not a trace of emotion flowed through Victor's heart as he wrenched apart his old team partner's spine. Neither anger, nor regret yanked at his chest, but rather, his actions were so automatic that he felt as cold and indifferent as a robot programmed for death. Wraith had meant nothing to Creed, just that they knew each other for a period of time and that was all. His relationship with the teleporting mutant was nothing compared to the relationship he had with his brother.

Therefore, Creed could look down on Wraith's dead body coolly, squatting down to take a precious blood sample. Score another mutant power. No doubt the ability to teleport would be quite useful for Stryker's Weapon XI project.

Then, a few yards down the alley, the brick wall shattered loose, a single body flying through it onto the concrete with a loud cry. Creed jerked his head up, pocketing the blood sample he'd just taken hastily, before snapping his eyes up to stare straight at the sight of his brother. Victor had been waiting for this. He'd been expecting this. He would enjoy this. James rolled over and got this feet when his eyes met the scene. James was startled and dumfounded at first, taking in the sight of his dead friend's body. Then their eyes locked and nothing short of outrage spewed forth in that venomous gaze. Round Two.

A second man, sprang from the destroyed wall and paced up behind Jimmy to mumble some garbage or another about "not going back". However, he was silenced when Jimmy's elbow connected with his face. The man fell with a hard _SOCK_, knocked out directly on impact and sent to the brick ground. Remy LeBeau was no longer part of the equation. He'd let the cat out of the bag and there was no denying James had already gotten the information about Three Mile Island already. It was game on.

Jimmy lifted his fist and out slid three, sharp, metal spikes, in replacement of what had been his bones. That had to be an affect of the andamantium Victor noted. He was impressed.

"Oooh, shiny," he grinned wickedly. Then his face went serious. "Tell me something Jimmy. Do you even know how to kill me?" he taunted darkly. James was breathing hard through his nose.

"I'm gonna cut your goddamn head off... see if that works," he growled out. Victor smiled, displaying his sharp fangs. This was going to be interesting...

James charged. Victor felt all his muscles tense as he launched himself into a predator-like surge forward, all too eager to clash with his half brother and begin the brawl he'd anticipated since he'd left Jimmy there on the train tracks that one day. What Victor didn't expect... was how much more agile his brother was now. Jimmy soared strait over head, avoiding Victor's swiping claws and landing with a tuck and roll safely on the other side. Victor slid to a stop, growling viciously.

"Gettin' _slow, _old man," Jimmy taunted.

Victor snarled and swung rapidly with claws poised to slice right into James' face. However, in mid swing James's hand flew up and his three sharp claws penetrated right into Victor's hand. The pain shot through Creed like a tornado of torture, and he roared in reply. The punishment continued as James quickly thrust his second set of metal claws right into Victor's chest. Another roar, only this time, Victor did more than scream about it.

He plunged his own claws as hard as he could into his brother's body, but the affect did not have what he would have wished. Jimmy didn't so much as whimper at the claws embedded into his skin, and he responded by merely shoving Victor away from him, yanking his claws out of Victor's body. Victor panted, feeling his regenerative cells at quick work but they weren't fast enough, because Jimmy was advancing once more.

He was far faster, and more up to par than even Victor could have possibly anticipated. Whether it was Jimmy's pure anger and need for revenge, or the andamantium at work, Victor did not know, but his instincts told him he was clearly out matched. Victor marveled at Jimmy's speed and strength, slicing and kicking with far more precision and power than ever before. For the first time in a _long_ time, Victor felt the icy grip of fear tingle within his chest.

Since when did the **runt** completely slaughter his older sibling in a fight like this? NEVER. But it wasn't just Victor's pride that was wounded. His body was doing the best it could to heal itself, but with the quick and brutal attacks James was dishing out, Victor was enduring worse damage than he'd had to in years.

Finally, a respite came in the form of a sudden man, who sprang downwards from a near roof top to stab his staff into the alley floor, sending a surge of energy reverberating off of him. The red glowing tidal wave blew back the street debris, garbage cans and both of the brothers in the process. Victor got to his feet hastily and shook himself mentally to get back into the game. Apparently, Gambit wasn't one to be discounted. He was still as lethal as Styker had warned. Good thing LeBeau's attentions were solely fixed on James.

This was Victor's moment for escape.

As soon as James was distracted by Gambit, Creed turned and darted off through the alley way. As much as he despised retreat, his instincts told him it was for the best right now. He would have the andamantium some day soon... and when he did, he would be able to take James on and defeat him just as easily as he had been able to in the past...

"VICTOR!" James shouted upon realizing his half brother was escaping. Victor forced down his primal self in order to refrain from answering the call, and promptly disappeared into the dark back streets.

Next time they met, James wouldn't have it so easy...


	6. Truths and Heartbreak

**Okay, here is the next update!  
Yay! I got this one up fast! Yippee! Thank you to my reviewers who inspired me to get this one out so quickly! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**A Brother's Bond: **Truths and Heartbreak

* * *

Sleep did not come to Victor Creed. The night that he returned by helecopter to Three Miles Island from his previous fight with James was not proving to be an easy one. Even now, as he lay on top of his bed sheets, hands tucked behind his head as he stared intensely up at the ceiling, the feral mutant could find no rest. His body still withheld pent up stress, and his brain continued to patronize him with flash backs of Jimmy's savage attacks from their alley fight. The encounter had rattled Victor severely and all he could think about was the sheer unforgiving rage painted all across his little brother's face. For the first time in a long time, Victor felt the sickening twists and curls of guilt swirling about in his stomach. This was the second human emotion he was being forced to experience once again after a long gap of emptiness. Fear had been the first. And now guilt.

Slowly he was coming to terms with some truths.

This had never been what he'd wanted.

The andamantium, yes, he wanted that. It was the ultimate ticket to imortality and invincibility. Creed wanted it with all of his being. Such power and strength did but a sparse few even dare to dream about, much less have the chance to experience. But was loosing the confidence of his one and only remaining sibling truly worth it? This thought had not yet passed through Victor's mind. And now, Jimmy would be coming for them. Stryker was expecting it, since Victor had given a full report, and now, all they had to do was wait. Whether Victor was ready or not, he would be facing James once more, most likely tomorrow. But two questions haunted Victor this night that were far worse than any of the nightmares he endurd perpetually when he lay his head to sleep. They were: could he really defeat his brother when the time became necessary? And... did he even want to?

...

"Logan," Stryker's voice rang out in greeting. Victor watched silently with dark eyes from his shadowed position within the room. He was fitfully concealed behind a hidden set of bars, placed stretigically so he could intercede if things turned for the worse. James did not see, nor smell him as he crossed the labratory to stand a couple yards away from the military man who had quite literally made his life a living hell. And it was only going to get worse.

"Welcome back to the war," Stryker congradulated, not even so much as sending James a glance.

"Before I gut you... I wanna know why," James bellowed.

It was a loaded question. One which Victor knew James would soon wish he'd never have asked.

"I needed your powers for the pool," Stryker replied, still not meeting James' gaze.

"The what?" James questioned, perplexity scribbled across his features. Victor shook his head. Why could the runt never learn to just walk _away_?

"The mutant killer. Deadpool," Stryker said, finally locking eyes with James. He then promptly launched himself right into a speech in which Victor suspected the fool had no doubt rehersed in front of a mirror for some time. The speech consisted of answering nearly all of Jimmy's questions as to why he'd been tricked, and how in the end it was only because of his mutant powers that he'd even been of interest for the Weapon XI project.

"I asked you to help, but you said you wanted the quiet life," Stryker stated sympathetically, "Well, nothing motivates the men in your family like _revenge_,"

That was when Kayla Silverfox made her entrance. She came quietly, near dead silent, to stand several feet behind James' back. It took a moment, but James turned slowly, only to take in a swift breath and stare dumbly at the sight before him. Shock, and disbelief shone in his eyes but she stared back calmly.

"Who are you?" James croaked out.

"She's real old friend," Stryker assured. Kalya stood stock still, keeping up her stone cold facade remarkably well, if it weren't for the shimmer of wetness that Victor detected in her eyes.

James stared at his lost love with his mouth partly open as the realization of this new, fresh betrayal now peirced into his heart. The blow was so devestating that James was physically forced to bend down onto his knees and let out a gasp of pain. The shock was practically suffocating him.

Victor watched as the peices of James' already bleeding heart were viciously trampled upon, leaving nothing but a broken man wheezing in its stead. Victor squatted down himself, his dark eyes watching the scene sullenly. No, this hadn't been what he'd wanted. But there was no going back now. The damage was done.

"You really think we'd just let you walk away?" Stryker questioned calmly, "You're a dangerous man. We like to keep an eye on dangerous men," he informed, then bringing his eyes over to Kayla, "Tell him about the day you died," he commanded.

There was a moment of hesitation, where Silverfox stood defiantly quiet, her heart breaking within her very chest at the sight of the man she'd once loved on his knees, suffering from such degradation. Stryker's eyes peirced pressingly into her own, concealing a silent warning that she best do what he told her. Kalya swallowed and spoke. The explanation of the shot she'd been given and the affects it had on her body was short, but it proved sufficient in stupefying James even further into the depths of despair. The fact that she was a mutant, in which Stryker exposed next, was even more dumbfounding to James.

He now glared down at the floor, panting ragged breaths.

"It was never real, old friend," Stryker stated sadly, as if he truly sympathized with his victim. Kayla shook her head, moving to step forward and disagree, but Stryker stopped her with the brief show of a gun which he had concealed under his lab coat. James turned slowly to look at his past lover only to ek out..

"It was real for me," before looking away once again to stare at the floor.

Creed watched on somberly. Try as he might, he could not bring himself to feel the full satisfaction in which he had once invisioned himself embracing in this moment of his brother's defeat. It should have been the perfect pay back for James having abandoned him so long ago, on top of the beating he'd given him only just yesterday. But the truth was, this went way beyond Victor's personal taste for revenge, and despite himself, his blood began to boil with impatience. Let it be over and done with already so he could have his andamanitium. That's the only reason he was here.

"Worst part of it is, I should have known..." James was murmuring. Victor had missed the first part of what was spoken, but listened intently now as his brother continued.

"-and I ignored my instincts. I ignored what I really am," he mumbled, the anger of betrayal welling in his eyes, "And I won't let it happen ever again," he declared. Victor watched as a single tear trickled down Kayla Silverfox's face. She had truly cared for James after all, but that didn't change any facts, or make the betrayal any easier. And then, James got up and walked right out. No one moved to stop him and Victor's eyes widened.

What was Stryker _doing_?!


	7. Rage

**Yay!  
Another chapter up! Woo hoo! Three days in a row! :D  
Alright folks, here we are... finally at the climax! Thank you once more to all my reviewers and I just thought I should do a quick reminder, since I haven't in a while...  
I do NOT own these characters or any of the plot that goes to X-men Origins: Wolverine! Shocking! I know! lol **

**So, without further ado...**

* * *

**A Brother's Bond**: Rage

* * *

"Colonel,"

Kayla Silverfox took a step forward towards Stryker, her weak voice asking hopefully for his attention.

"Not now Kayla," Stryker responded roughly.

"I've done everything you asked. My sister. You said if I helped you'd let her go," Kayla pleaded desperately. Stryker turned to face her with a sigh.

"It's not as simple as that, her mutation is unique, quite beautiful. We just need a little more time to analyze it, that's all," Stryker responded calmly, in his reassuring voice.

"You let him go..."

Victor Creed's low voice resounded in the room, effectively interrupting the conversation. He launched himself from off a near cat walk and landed with a heavy thud, to gracefully crouch on his feet. He stood up slowly and stared menacingly towards his employer.

"Victor please," Stryker stated, seeing the anger mounting in Creed's eyes. Victor stormed forward in long, powerful strides.  
"You can't beat him!" Stryker declared.

"Give me the andamanitium!" Victor growled in reply. If he couldn't beat James as he was now, he knew for certain he could beat him after he too had gotten the procedure.

"The tests came back-" Stryker began, with a face and tone that smacked of excuses.

"We had a deal!" Victor roared, his patience having officially been spent.

"You never could have survived the operation," Stryker argued, staring Victor down strictly. _That_ caught Creed's attention. It struck at his pride too. Declaring that James, the runt, could survive worse than he, the first born, was a direct insult. Victor tilted his head slightly to the side, baring his teeth and glaring at the Colonel.

"I can survive anything _he_ can..." Victor rumbled darkly.

Stryker shook his head. "No you can't"

There was a smoldering silence that filled the air. Victor's eyes pierced directly into his employers in deep deliberation of what was happening here. Was this... _betrayal_...?

"Patience, your time will come," Styker promised in that same, infuriatingly calm voice of his.

**Rage**. That's all Creed felt in this moment. This was Stryker's game and Victor realized in that moment, that he and James had both been playing at it. This was for Stryker's satisfaction alone.

"He's using us," Kayla spoke up, saying the exact words Victor had just concluded himself. Rage. Pure, violent, _rage_.

When Kayla tried rushing past, Victor could barely refrain himself any longer. Such anger building up inside him drove his instincts to do one thing and one thing only. He needed to KILL.

He snagged hold of her throat and hoisted her off the ground with one powerful arm. A scream of terror erupted from her throat, the sound glorious to his ears. With this wicked turn of events having even played back on him, Victor could hold back his frustrations no longer. Months of work, wasted on a serum he was never meant to have. Never _could_ ever have. Kayla would be the first to pay, simply because she'd always hacked him off, and then Stryker would be next...

Slowly but surely, Creed lowered Kayla closer to his face.  
"How about this time... you die for real?" he hissed in her ear.

"VICTOR!"

The familiar scream snagged Victor's attention immediately. He craned his head to see that James had indeed returned and he was looking as furious as ever. Priorities had now taken a different shift. Dropping the woman, Creed moved to face James full on.

Round Three.

...

As if the first fight with James and his adamanitium body hadn't been bad enough, Victor found himself completely being creamed this time. Pain erupted through his senses as once again the three sharp metal claws ripped into his body, delivering a pounding that could have made any man whimper and cower in submission.

But not Creed.

He took each and every beating with full certainty that he was getting exactly what he deserved. When in the end, the two brother's brawl brought them smashing through a window to fall down below onto a large garbage platform, Victor wheezed out a bitter chuckle of defeat. James's six claws were still plunged deep within his sides, but Victor embraced it. He embraced the senselessness of his actions and wallowed in his own misery. He embraced the months of work that in the end he had done for nothing, and he embraced the fact that his own blood brother had been viciously tricked, tortured, and strung out by a mad man of science, and _he_ had allowed it.

He'd failed.

The one duty in which Creed had always told James was most important, he himself had forsaken. Brothers were meant to protect one another... What was his life worth living all these years for anyway if Victor's only remaining family member hated him? What was any of it worth?

James retracted one hand set of blades from Creed's body only to point them up at Victor's neck. Yes, it was inevitable. James had taken all the damage in the world a man could possibly take, and only grown stronger from it. James had outgrown his older brother, and in the process achieved his full potential.

"Feels good, doesn't it? All that rage?" Victor choked out through the blood he felt gurgling in his throat.

His body was working double time to maximize healing in the areas that needed it most, leaving Creed drained of energy, but he still managed a weak smile. James just stared at him, brows drawn down low in an angry arch, golden eyes shimmering out from under them with uncertainty.

"Do it," Victor beckoned.

"Logan!" came the sudden cry from Kayla. She had run outside and stood against the rail of the building above, staring down upon them.  
"You're not an animal!" she called down to Jimmy.

"Oh yes you are," Victor objected, just praying that his taunt would force James to do what was best for the both of them.

If anyone could kill him, it would be James, and in this moment, Victor welcomed the idea of death. He'd lived a long... drawn out... painful life. He'd done James the worst injustices imaginable, and if he died now all debts would be settled. A nearly unbearable wave of depression and hopelessness had over come him, and Victor just wished for it to be over and done with. His life was meaningless. There was no point to anything anymore.

"Do it. Finish it," he hissed out, barely a whisper.

James' eyes flickered with indecision for a long moment that seemed to last forever. Finally, he sighed, closing his eyes and retracting the set of claws placed under Victor's throat. Creed stared up at his brother in shock and disappointment. He didn't deserve life! Why had James spared him? After all the wrongs that were done, why give mercy now...?

And then, with a deep breath, James delivered a fast, hard punch to his face.

Blackness took him.


	8. Showdown

**Okay! Last update people!  
I decided, for apparent reasons, that I needed to write one more chapter, just to tie things up properly! Thank you all so much for your continued support! I so so so appreciate it! :D  
Alas, the story must now come to its end! And therefore I present to you...**

* * *

**A Brother's Bond**: Showdown

* * *

Victor Creed woke from his black out in total confusion. What had just happened? He groaned loudly, forcing himself to sit forward. His body had already healed and now there was left only the residual after affects of a hard fight, manifesting in muscle soreness and a slight headache. He lie atop a crushed in garbage container, and all of the sudden, his memories hit him like a runaway train.

James had _spared_ him.

He'd had his opportunity to end things permanently, to ensure that his selfish older brother could never hurt or betray him again, and yet he had given mercy. Victor swallowed, his heart thudding within his chest. No one had _ever_ thought him worth giving a second chance to...

The action was... perplexing. His brain did not understand it. But then, his primal instincts spoke up, giving the answer in which his troubled mind sought.

They were brothers. They protected each other. Even when reasons as to _why_ couldn't be explained.

Rising warily to his feet, Creed jumped off the garbage container and stood on solid ground. He took a deep sniff of the air. James' scent indicated that he wasn't far, and if relying on feral senses hadn't led Victor wrong in the past, then he could undoubtably trust the feeling in his gut that said the runt was in trouble. Victor sighed and strode forward. If James had been willing to save _his_ life... then it was only right to return the favor.

It was a small hope, but an increasingly brightening one that the tattered remains of their once unbreakable relationship may yet have the chance to be reformed.

...

Following his nose, Creed ventured across Three Mile Island until he found exactly what he was looking for. Deadpool had been released, and he was giving James a run for his money. Brilliant.

Victor watched as James, looking to escape the freak of nature, climbed to the top of what appeared to be an old and abandoned sphere shaped construction site. Once reaching the top, James' figure in the distance was silhouetted against the sunlight, looking down at his opponent cheekily.

_Running from your opponent Jimmy boy? Now that's a first, _Victor inwardly scoffed.

Deadpool, Stryker's oh so special Weapon XI project, stared up towards his prey. Victor's eyes narrowed in on his target and was about to charge when, quite unexpectedly, the multi-powered mutant vanished.

Within the blink of an eye, Deadpool was no longer on the ground, but atop the tall building and standing right behind James. Victor grunted. He should have seen that coming. The power of teleportation had only been attainable because he'd been the one to take it from John Wraith in the first place... Yet another circumstance that would come back to bite him. At least now he knew why James had been running. Victor searched his brain to remember the other abilities Weapon XI had been given. Creed had captured so many mutants within the last week, how would he know which powers Stryker had actually incorporated into his lab rat? None the less, remembering at least a few would give Victor somewhat of an edge.

James, his ego rather deflated at Deadpool's teleportation, now spun and swung a clawed fist to retaliate. Their battle continued and Victor growled in determination. He'd have to hurry if he was to get up there in time and give James a hand. Clearly James wasn't going to be able to handle Deadpool alone, and Victor was only too eager to destroy the very project that had been running his life, and wasting it, for these past few months.

And so Creed rushed to the wall, grabbing hold of the nearest ladder and began climbing at the fastest pace he could manage. Rail after pipe and ledge passed by in a blur as his hands reached out, latched onto, and propelled himself effectively further up the wall. He reached the top just in time because currently, Deadpool had his two long arm blades lodged into James' back, pinning the feral mutant chest down into the concrete below. Slowly, Deadpool retracted one sword from Jimmy's back, only to lift it up in preparation for one last decapitating sweep.

That was when Victor sprung.

He crashed into Deadpool's body, causing the mutant to flail and tumble off the building's roof edge but unfortunately, the impact had knocked James off as well. In a flash, Victor lashed out and snagged onto his younger brother's arm. Jimmy glanced up, first in relief then surprise.

"Nobody kills you but me," Victor growled out, his grip solid and holding tight. James smiled and Creed stepped back to haul his sibling up and over the wall's edge with a loud grunt, displaying his tremendous amount of strength.

James, once successfully back on solid footing, stood up and to locked eyes with his rescuer. He seemed to be asking "why?" but there was no time for Victor to explain. Glancing over, they both noted that Deadpool had in fact _not_ fallen to his death, but had teleported safely to the opposite side of the building's cylinder.

Victor crouched and growled lowly, preparing for a fight, and that was when a fist and a leg came out of no where. With mind boggling speed Victor took a hard set of impacts first to his gut, then the face before the swift opponent teleported away and did the exact same to Jimmy. James was also unable to land a return hit on Deadpool before the monster teleported safely away again. Victor and James both exchanged a look.

"Back to back!"

They swung about and pressed their backs together.

"I got him!" James said from behind. But after he said it, Deadpool proved contrary when he blipped into sight right before Creed instead.

"Oh, no you don't," Victor responded to his brother, swiping forward with his extended claws towards the enemy.

Thus the fight began. And what a remarkable fight it was. It had been too long since Victor Creed had gotten to experience what it was to battle along side his brother, rather then against him. They each took punishment from their multi-powered mutant, but at times were also swift enough to give it.

The battle felt longer than it really lasted, but Victor was aware of the fact that it was taking everything inside him to keep on his best game against the Deadpool. This time, it wasn't merely fury and the lust to kill that drove Victor Creed, the Sabretooth, to fight with the most ferociousness he could muster. No, it was something even stronger, and that was the desperate need to _protect_. This determination, he found, was far more powerful and inspiring than the mere want to spill blood for the fun and satisfaction of it. No, this was very different. And then... the battle scale tipped. He lost his focus in the bleariness of one of Deadpool's clever tricks, and Creed found himself suddenly at the killer's mercy.

Was this how it was to end?

Killed by the very project in which he'd spent months serving?

Victor Creed swallowed. If this was it, then he would accept whatever end fate had decided for him.

From his eyes, Deadpool was unleashing a series of sizzling, laser red blasts that pounded Creed into the pavement, leaving him weak and vulnerable with no way to retaliate. The red hot heat continued mercilessly in attempt to scorch his body to nothing but a crisp. Victor barely had any time to think up a proper set of final words before the loud, bellowing roar of James split the air. Weapon XI lifted his gaze at the intriguing sound, giving Victor enough time to see James flying forward in a large jump towards Deadpool's back.

The mutant turned, but not fast enough.

All three of James' metal claws sliced right through the killer's neck, leaving the mutant paralyzed in a moment of stillness. Then... he fell, his lifeless body cascading off the side of the building and down into the pit. Deadpool's laser eyes still spewed out at full force as the head and body fell separately in subjection to gravity and into darkness.

Victor panted, lying still where he was with his back against the concrete, and stared in awe. James had done it. He'd killed the freak, and once again, Victor was realizing that his younger brother had saved his life... James smiled briefly over at him then extended his hand down. With a grin of his own, Victor grabbed hold and allowed his James to help him up.

They stood side by side, looking down at the damage Deadpool's laser eye sight had done and noticing the already weak construction sight was weakening. They would have to get off it soon. After a moment, James turned to face him.

"This doesn't change anything between us Victor. We're done," he stated seriously.

"We can never be done Jimmy," Victor replied calmly, gazing at his last remaining family member with what came as close as it was going to get to actual tenderness.

"We're brothers, and brother's look out for each other," Victor finished with a final look.

And with that... Creed sprang from the high wall, plunging down into the dark shadows below. The fall was a long one, and the impact to his legs undoubtably broke them, judging by the hard crack he felt rip through his shins. But after a moment to catch his breath and bite back the pain, they were healed and ready to move on.

Victor did not know where life would take him next, but he had the warm comfort of knowing his brother, who had every right to hate him, had cared enough to spare his life, and Victor in turn, had done the same. They were even now. With a steady look across the flat landscape of the island, he breathed in a deep sigh, and headed out in a steady jog. No doubt this was far from the last time he would encounter James Logan Howlett, and though he had no idea how far time would stretch before they met again, it was something he would count on.

For if Victor Creed could put his trust in anything within this life, it was that no greater strength existed than that of a brother's bond...

_**THE END**_

* * *

**WELL, how was that my friends? Now that this story is over I hope my review page is flooded with comments! Of course, it's not an ending that you didn't already expect, but with a bit more insight into Victor's mind, I hope it was still a unique and pleasurable read! **

**If you want more, please don't hesitate to "follow" me and become updated to what other kinds of stories I'm writing! Perhaps in the future I shall get around to writing another X-men fic but for now, I say farewell! **

**Thanks again to all my readers! **

**-StokinDembers**


End file.
